


Sharing a name

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cats, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Pet Names, Rivendell | Imladris, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Maglor gets two surprises at his current visit to Imaldris





	Sharing a name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ACommonAnomaly (RowanBaines)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanBaines/gifts).



> I blame this on RowanBaines' real-life little singer to kitten, who have shown up on tumblr in the form of photos and small videos

Imladris, year 250 of the Third Age: 

 

“Ada, Ada Elrond, look who we found outside the vallery!” 

 

Elrond looked up at the calling he heard through the open window in his office. His twin sons sounded very joyful at arriving home from helping the warriors to keep check for dangers outside. He rose from his chair and went to the window, so he could look down:  

 

The twins were still seated in their saddles, but Elladan had a extra person in front of himself. Even without removing the hood, Elrond knew at once who they must had found.

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

Maglor, the last Son of Fëanor to still be alive, had gotten a much pleasant surprise at seeing the twins. It was many years since he last had visited Imladris, not courting the whole summer he had spent there while Celebrian had given birth to little Arwen nine years earlier. 

 

At Elrond's honest request, the unspoken pleading to a father from a son, he promised to stay for at a few weeks to rest and be with his family. Besides, his clothes were pretty much rags at this point and Celebrian gave Maglor a gentle scolding for not eating enough during his wanderings.

 

“I swear, that one day I am going to chain you up in a guest chamber and feed you a a full set of breakfast, midday meal and dinner and allow my husband full authority as a Master Healer to treat you. Not to mention the state of your clothes.”

 

It was in moments like this, that Celebrian proved herself to be the daughter of Galadriel. She was less stern than her mother and more kind hearted, but that was no promise of that she did not have a core of steel when it was needed. She was of royal blood, after all, just like Elrond but in a earlier generation if one had to look at the family tree. 

 

“Yes, my lady,” Maglor responded in the same manner as if it had been Nerdanel talking to him and not his youngest cousin's daughter.  

 

As Maglor was escorted to the baths by the twins, he got a pleasant surprise at seeing a small child come running. The dark hair and grey eyes revealed her to be Arwen, still in the size of a toddler because of how Elven growth worked, but she was already a pretty little lady in the way all small children are cute. 

 

“Maglor, Maglor! Wait, you silly cat!” 

 

A small black kitten ran past the three adults, quickly followed by Arwen as she tried to avoid tripping over the hem on her dress. At first, Maglor was a bit surprised over that Arwen had named a pet cat after him but then had a hearty laugh at realizing why:

 

The small ball of black fur was the kind of cat to meow constantly without shutting up, and indeed it did sound like he was singing for his little mistress. 

 

“And there is a ginger-coloured adult one around here, who simply loves Ada but is a little aloof towards others, though he tolerates the rest of the family. And gets very annoyed by that little singer.” 

 

Maglor could not help getting a laughing fit at hearing what Elrond had named the cat. Of course a cat with red fur and lots of scars after being a stray, would end up sharing the name with his oldest brother. 

 

The similarity between Maedhros and the cat was proven later after the bath, in that Maedhros the cat looked rather determined to not raise from his current sleeping place, the pile of what was meant to be new clothes for Maglor.    

 


End file.
